


How Love Should Feel

by ThyShaltNot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, Gotham - Fandom, Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Graphic Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyShaltNot/pseuds/ThyShaltNot
Summary: Ivy decides it's time to finally show Selina how she should feel when loved and how she should be treated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-Fic so please let me know how I did and if you want more from me. Feel free to tell me what I could do better on. I'm not the best at writing but I still do it anyways but I hope you enjoy it!

For six years Selina and Ivy have been friends, they’ve had their ups and down but nothing could ever stop the two from being close and counting on each other. Ivy had saved Selina a few times and Selina well….Has done her best, but still Ivy never let it bother her. Selina did in fact have an off and on boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, who may not be the brightest crayon in the box but was a gentleman who made sure she had everything she wanted.  
Lately though, Ivy was getting tired of the countless fights and the constant “Trips” that Bruce has been needing to make alone for the past few months. She hated the way he was treating Cat lately, the way he’d just shove her out of the door and give her the “I’ll just talk to you later, I’m busy” Speech. Something wasn’t right with him, he was up to something, some secret that he didn’t want anyone to know. Not even poor Selina was charming enough to find out for herself.

Ivy sat in her bed reading a magazine of how to make her own gowns and jackets. She recently had gotten into fashion wanting to make her own outfits and maybe when she gets good enough she’ll even make Selina a new leather jacket someday. The other day Selina had came bursting through the door yelling about her new hole in the arm of her jacket “LOOK AT IT!!!” She screamed shoving her arm through the pit of the jacket. Her face all scrunched up in disappointment. “This...Is UNACCEPTABLE!!!!” The brown curls of her hair bounce around as she shook her head in anger.  


Speaking of Selina. Ivy’s phone rang with her name on the screen. After a few years of hard work aka stealing things and secretly robbing banks little by little so no one would notice they finally managed to get a small apartment together and phones when they need a hand. Ivy took a deep breath before answering the phone, knowing it wasn’t going to be good. “Yes? What is it now?”  


“He’s doing it again, but this time I locked myself in the bathroom”  


“YOU WHAT?!”  


“I...I locked myself...In the bathroom. I DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE OKAY?! He owes me an explanation and I’m not leaving until I have it” Ivy could hear banging on the door and Bruce yelling for her to unlock it “No, not until you tell me why you’ve been leaving me for weeks”  


“Cat just open the door. You two have been doing this for months it’s time to move on”  
Ivy could mentally feel Selina tilting her head to the side with one eyebrow up “I’m on my way” Ivy quickly hung up the phone and headed to the Wayne Manor. If Selina wasn’t coming out for Bruce then Ivy will have to force her out. It won’t be the first time that Ivy had to come to the rescue for Bruce.

 

Ivy walks up to the Wayne Manor doors and knocked. Alfred answers the door rolling his eyes and nods towards the back room. “She’s bloody camping in the bathroom. You’ll know which one it is when ya see it” Ivy headed towards the loud knocking and voices yelling back at each other. She arrives at the scene with Bruce leaning on the door frame with his left arm, rubbing his forehead with the other hand. “Selina could you just like...Please come out? I seriously have to work on things” Selina mumbles on the other side. “What? You’re mumbling” A loud thump emerges from the closed room and a soft curse from Selina’s mouth. “What the hell are you doing in there? It’s like you’re having your own little party”  


Ivy pushes by and knocks on the door. “Cat get your ass out here and stop torturing him”  
Another thump echoed from the bathroom “Jesus, now you’re here? It must be a family reunion. I’m not coming out”  
Ivy huffed “Fine then, I’ll come in” She then looked at Bruce mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ to him as she kicked the dark brown wooden door down. Selina was sprawled out against the wall in the bathtub with her eyes widen and her curls in her face from jumping back. Bruce was sitting on his knees in salute to his now fallen door to the bathroom.  


“You could’ve at least knocked and let me open it for you first. You gave me a freakin heart attack!” Selina yelled.  
Ivy roughly dragged Selina out of the bathtub and into the hallway before throwing her over her shoulder. “Don’t worry I’ll get the door later okay? I’ll fix it”  
Bruce then pointed at Selina “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you need to have some time to yourself okay? I don’t want you here anymore until you’ve done better. I don’t know maybe we should just stay apart until we both have had time to ourselves” She swatted his hand away, her vision getting blurry from the tears but she held them back.  


“Oh good lord you two!” Ivy said walking away carrying Selina all the way home so she couldn’t run back.

Ivy opened the apartment door and walked into Selina’s room throwing her down onto the bed. “He’s right you need time to yourself, you really need to work on your anger and sass.”  


She crossed her arms holding back a pout “Well he needs to stop hiding things from me”  


“He’s a man he’s going to hide things from you rather you like it or not. Personally I don’t like it or him. You need to move on Cat, I don’t think it’s worth it anymore”  


Selina’s face then went soft. The worst kind of thought went through her mind. What if he was seeing another woman behind her back? What if she wasn’t good enough? What if he just didn’t love her anymore? The tears came back but this time she didn’t hold back.  
Ivy took notice of her small usually always angry friend. Selina usually always hides her feelings so anytime Ivy saw her crying or breaking down she knew it was because she was truly hurting deeply. She took her into her arms leaving a gentle kiss on the top of her head while Selina buried her face into her chest. “Listen it’ll be okay. Whatever you’re thinking, stop it now because it’s not what you think. You’re a smart, funny, loving girl and there’s nothing wrong with you” She held Selina’s head back and whipped the tears away.  


Their eyes met, Ivy couldn’t stand how Selina never really got to see how she should be treated. Bruce was a good guy at times and spoiled her when he could but having money and being charming isn’t everything that could steal a heart or show real love. Ivy always wanted to show Selina what real love was supposed to look like just so she’d know when she found it, but she never had the chance to nor did she have the guts to. She felt too shy and awkward about it, but this time was different. It was almost out of anger like when a rubber band snaps, it just happened, she didn’t even think about it. She gently lifted Selina’s chin up and kissed her. It was a shock to them both. Selina pulled back, one arm out pushing on Ivy’s shoulder and one holding her up on the bed as she leaned back. “Ivy, What are you doing?” She said nervously.  
Ivy was done holding back, now was the time. “I’m done seeing you get hurt Cat, it makes me angry. I want to show you how you should feel. You shouldn’t feel useless and broken. You should feel loved and empowered, like you have the world in your hands and obviously that’s not how he makes you feel”  
Selina sat thinking for a moment “I guess you’re right, so show me how I should feel”  


A smile rose on Ivy’s lips “Are you sure? Because I’m not going to do anything if you’re not sure”  
Selina gently grabbed Ivy’s chin “I’m sure” She then pull the taller ginger in for a kiss. It was a very charming kiss as she wrapped her arms around Ivy’s shoulders pulling her in closer. Ivy leaned in on her left arm and ran her right hand along the inside of Selina’s left thigh, moving it out of the way so she could get between. Her heart raced and she was more nervous than ever. Never in a million years did she ever think she’d be smashing her best friend, rather it was for revenge, curiosity, fun, in a relationship or just for the hell of it. She kissed Selina harder, her bottom lip filling in the gap between hers. This was the perfect moment to bite her and show her who was in charge of the situation. Ivy gently bit Selina’s bottom lip, a small sigh came out of her as she grabbed Ivy by the jacket and wrapped her legs around her thin waist. Selina licked Ivy’s lips. The gentle red head smirked at the playful seductive brunette under her who seemed to enjoy the tease with a soft grind of her hips against her lower abdomen. Ivy sat up pulling her jacket off with the help of Selina tugging at the sleeves and throwing it to the side then unzipping hers to reveal the tight black V-Neck underneath. Ivy ran her hand down Selina’s chest to the end of her shirt lifting it up. It revealed the soft toned abs that she had. She then ran her hand up her shirt groping her breast. Selina let out a soft moan as Ivy continued to kiss her while teasing her.  


Selina began to grind her hips under Ivy, she was starting to get eager and impatient. With a soft nibble on the neck Ivy finally decided to release Selina of the torture, she began to grind Selina slowly grabbing her thighs to hold her in place. She sighed in relief running her hands down Ivy’s back gently grabbing her ass and pushed her down harder into her, she then bit her lip with a soft moan leaning her head back. Ivy took note and began to grind harder. Selina flipped them over straddling Ivy’s legs, she then took her jacket off and pinned Ivy down to the bed leaning in to kiss her then leave her a bite on the neck. Ivy moaned, her eyes widened because she wasn’t expecting Selina to take over like that, she then started to realize that Selina may like it rough. The opposite of Ivy’s taste but she’ll deal with it just for her. She grabbed the edges of Selina’s shirt and lifted it for her to take it off. Selina took her shirt off then began to grind Ivy, her hands resting on her stomach for support. Ivy held on to Selina’s waist while she grinded on her, her hands slowly inching to the button and zipper on the thin yet muscular brunette’s black leather pants, she then unbuttons them. She traces Selina’s lower abs before sliding her hand into her pants, lightly brushing her clit in a tease before inserting her finger. Selina moaned, biting her bottom lip as she gripped at the other girls stomach. She then slid her hands up her chest and leaned forward for better support as she grinded against Ivy’s hand while she fingered her harder. Ivy pulled at Selina’s pants trying to pull them further down so there was more room down below for her hand so they quickly paused a moment to take the irritating tight pants off before jumping back to the excitement. Ivy slide her hand back down and started her magic hand work again, this time she was going faster and harder  


Ivy felt her friends walls get tighter around her finger so she sat up, wrapping her other arm around her waist holding her tight as she fingered her the hardest she could without hurting her. Selina dug her nails into the redheads shoulders and leaned her head back letting out a loud moan along with a few curse words while Ivy gently kissed along her neck. Selina then pulled Ivy’s short dress off over her head then roughly pinned her back down before she moved between Ivy’s legs and pulled both of their panties off. She then roughly grabs Ivy the neck kissing her while she grinds their clits together. Ivy started to enjoy the rough housing, for some reason feeling how strong her friend could be when she’s sexually aroused turned her on even more. She didn’t realize how strong Selina could be until now. She liked the way it felt, the way she could feel every muscle tense up in the forearm she held while Selina held her in a rough yet gentle choke hold, grinding their clits harder as they go. Selina pinned Ivy’s arms above her head, leaving Ivy whining because she wanted to touch and feel every inch of her body. She leaned in closely to Ivy and seductively looked into her eyes saying “I’ll let you go when you’ve been a good girl and do what I say. You’re not to struggle or make a sound until I release you or say you can” This was a challenge to Ivy since she’s the type who can never keep her hands to herself plus she liked to be noisy. The younger girl then began to torture her by grinding her very slowly. This beyond irked Ivy since she was about to come if only she had kept going the same pace for a minute longer, it was like she knew she was about to come and wanted to tease her. Ivy held back a growl as the girl on top continued to painfully slowly grind her. Ivy started to move her hips under her in hunger for more but instead of her giving in and grinding her faster the pesky little brunette paused with an evil smile. “What did I say?” Ivy wanted to whine so bad but knew if she did then she’d have to wait longer. Selina then started to grind her slightly faster than before. This riled her up again, 

Ivy could feel the build up again and the longer she stayed good the harder and somewhat faster Selina got. Ivy felt it coming so she began to shake, she really wanted it but couldn’t quite get there with the pace they were going. A moan slipped through Ivy’s lips and she began to beg “Please Cat I’m almost there if you’d just go faster and harder. Fuck me like you’re mad at me, make it rough.”  


She finally started to grind her harder and faster. She grabbed her by the neck again “Keep begging” She moaned softly. It shocked Ivy that Selina was getting off by her begging yet it was a little arousing herself at the same time. “Faster Cat” She moaned, biting her lip as she did want she begged for. Ivy looked into Selina’s eyes, she knew that this time she’d give in, she could feel the tension building up plus she knew that anytime she looked deeply into Selina’s eyes she could never say no “Please fuck me harder and faster Cat” Selina started to fuck her the hardest she could. The bed shaked as she pulled Ivy’s hair and bit her neck leading Ivy to curse into the air and call out ‘Cat’. She then licked Ivy’s lips before she slid her tongue between her them as she continued to grind faster. Ivy wrapped her legs around Selina’s small waist tightly and moaned into her mouth as she came. “Good girl” Selina said with a smirk, letting Ivy’s hands go finally.  


Ivy quickly flipped them over and pinned Selina’s arms down, it was her time now, she had gotten into being rough, she wasn’t going to be gentle this time. She began to finger her roughly. Selina moaned loudly wrapping her legs around Ivy’s hand. She wasn’t about to stop just yet, she added another finger in, fingering her faster. Selina began to whimper in pleasure, her walls began to close in again. Ivy fingered her the fastest she could leading Selina to come again. She arched her back and let out a scream as she tilt her head back. Ivy licked the come off of her fingers before kissing Selina one last time so she could taste herself on her lips.  
Ivy then laid on her back and pulled Selina into her arms to cuddle. They both panted for a moment before Selina looked up at Ivy “So THAT’S how I supposed to feel?”  
Ivy giggled “Yes, you’re supposed to feel special and powerful. Be happy and have fun, have excitement, literally and metaphorically” She then petted Selina’s messy hair and planted a gentle kiss to her forehead.  


“Thanks Ivy, this stays between us right?”  


“Of course hon, no one, but us will know” Ivy hugged Selina “I promise”  


“Okay” She smiled closing her eyes falling asleep in Ivy’s arms. Ivy was glad she could help Selina out, even though she knew there would never actually be anything between them she still was happy that Selina could rely on her to make her feel wanted. She did love her after all.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce runs into Selina and Ivy and asks they to join him for an opening party. Things don't work out and Selina runs back to Ivy for some fun to forget her love for Bruce who once again hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter seems to be doing well, I decided to make a second chapter I really hope everyone enjoys it just as much as the first chapter.

Ivy woke up with Selina still wrapped up in her arms but they were facing each other with Selina’s face buried under her chin. Ivy pulled back to look at her sleepy friend, her curly messy hair drooped down in her face so all you could see was the tip of her nose down. She gently pulled the hair back out her face and placed a gentle kiss upon her nose. She knew this was only temporary and that Selina would go back to that dastardly devil Bruce Wayne again but she couldn’t help wanting to give her more. She didn’t want Selina to constantly have to go back and forth with the rich gentleman although she knew one day Selina would finally open up her eyes and realize all the restless nights of waiting for a phone call back wasn’t worth her time anymore. She still couldn’t stand the thought of having to watch her friend struggle, she just wanted to end it all for her but, Ivy knew it wasn’t meant to be in that way. 

A soft meow echoed across the bed as a husky Blue Russian cat jumped up onto the bed, it’s tail swayed side to side as it knitted the dark red silk sheets with a purr. Ivy would pet him but her arm was asleep and stuck under Selina who was still sound asleep. She didn’t want to wake her up so instead she made funny faces towards the feline on the other side of the burnette. The cat reached up to lick it’s paw but sneezed on Selina’s shoulder “No!, you evil little turd. Leave the queen be” Ivy waved her hand over the cat to try and run it off but instead it took the wave of her hand as a sign to play and started to swat at her hand “No, stop, go away Blue.” 

The whispers and the jolt of Ivy swatting back at the cat woke up Selina, she slowly opened up her eyes with a smile “Are you fighting with Blue again?” She then stretched with a soft groan and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.  
“I was trying not to wake you up but then he sneezed on you. I thought it was very rude of him” She squinted her eyes at the cat whom was now looking around the room like nothing had happened.  
“It’s nothing new, you know him. The messy cat that doesn’t have manners” She then turned around and pet Blue who meowed at the soft gesture of her hand. “Are you being bad Blue?” She then got up with the sheets gracefully roll off her shoulders. Her bare skin glistened in the sunlight as she opened the window curtains, it was like an aura of light around a goddess. Ivy sat up on her left elbow watching Selina, of all the times they’ve slept together in the same bed this time felt more special. It was something about waking up next to someone you love, love more deeply than you did before. They now knew each other on a deeper level, something about making love to someone and then waking up next to them the next day made Ivy feel like she knew a part about Selina that no one else knew. She felt like she got to see a side of her that no one else would get to see, it felt special. 

Ivy shook her head and rolled over, You need to stop thinking that she thought to herself It’s nothing special, maybe to you but for her, it’s all just fun and games. Ivy knew she couldn’t let herself into Selina, she knew what she was getting herself into yet STILL she couldn’t help the strong passion of wanting to care for her and love her.   
She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower but the shorter girl beat her to it “You better not use all the hot water this time” Ivy yelled through the door. 

The door swung open and she was pulled in.”Take one with me then so we can save water and I won’t hog up the hot water” She smiled shutting the door after Ivy. She then turned the shower on and looked over at Ivy who was awkwardly staring at her in a trance. “Are you okay Ivy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something” She cupped the tall gingers face with her loving hands, her green eyes looking into hers.

Ivy shook her head “It’s nothing, I just have a lot on my mind like how do you feel today? Are you alright after last night? I’m worried” She looked at the floor nervous, why was she nervous exactly? It’s not like she was in trouble or anything but something felt wrong about the whole thing. Perhaps it was the fact of it all just being temporary, she didn’t want it to be temporary. She wanted to love her friend more than anything and not ever let anything or anyone hurt her again. 

Selina shuffled a moment before saying “yeah I’m fine, are you alright?”  
Ivy shook her head “Yeah, I’m fine” Selina knew it was a lie but kissed Ivy on the cheek with reassurance. She climbing in after Selina, the hot water burned for a moment on her back where Selina had scratched her the other night but, it didn’t bother her too much. She reached back to run the hot water through her hair. She didn’t take too long because she could feel Selina eyeballing her and sure enough once she looked down at Selina she saw her googling eyeing her. 

Selina quickly looked down and turned around embarrassed of being caught. What was it about Ivy that made her heart pound every time she looked at her? She was so confused on why the tall ginger was all the suddenly attractive to her, she wanted to do nothing but be tangled up in her arms and she couldn’t stop thinking of the way she wiggled under her last night while she pounded her on the bed. She felt a light brush against her wet skin on her shoulder. The brush went down her arms and to her sides around her small waist. Ivy then hugged her from behind, her lips inches from her ear and she whispered “It’s okay Selina, it’s okay to be confused. I’ll help you figure it out” How did she know? How could Ivy possibly know what she was thinking at the moment? 

Ivy turned back around thinking maybe she should just leave her be for a moment but shortly afterwards she felt a faint touch along her shoulder blades “Did I do that?” Selina said softly, she almost didn’t hear her over the shower. “I didn’t mean to hurt you”   
Ivy finally realized she was talking about the scratches on her back “Oh no, it’s fine. It doesn’t really hurt or bother me, don’t worry about it okay?” Selina stood on her tippy toes to kiss the scratches on Ivy’s shoulder. She couldn’t help but feel guilty about it even though they rough house a lot or get eaten up quite often she just couldn’t bare the thought of hurting Ivy at the moment.

~_~

After the shower they both got dressed and sat on the couch together. “Do you want to go out and have lunch or do something?” Selina asked leaning into Ivy with a smile.

“Sure” She said “Where do you want to go?”

Selina scrunched her face up then jumped up, “Lets go see an old friend of ours”  
What old friend? Ivy thought Who have we not seen in a while? She thought of hundreds of people she had seen over her time and couldn’t think of who was considered ‘friend’ enough to see. Selina grabbed her hand and helped her up, dragging her to the door. “Wait slow down, who is it we’re going to see exactly?”.

Selina turned around, a wad of curly hair falling onto her forehead “You’ll see when we get there” She laughed, opening the door and whipping Ivy out the door with her.   
They skipped down the stairs and onto the Gotham streets below. The sidewalk wasn’t as crowded as always, was something supposed to happen tonight? What did the two adventurous girls miss? “Man, no one’s out here today. I wonder what’s going on?” They took a turn, down an alleyway and another turn onto Beverly Drive. There it was, a new restaurant, why does Gotham need a new restaurant? Who knows. Selina tilted her head to the side “Another restaurant to steal leftovers from? I hope it’s not a pizza place or burgers. I’m starting to get tired of that stuff” 

They walked up to the huge line to see what all the commotion was about and the was Bruce.  
He was standing at the top of the stairs “Thank you all for being here today, I’d like to welcome you all to our new restaurant ‘Catrastophe’ the new cafe to have coffee donuts and relax with cats” 

Selina shot her head up and lifted up and eyebrow “Did I hear the words ‘cats’ and ‘coffee’? Like in the same sentence?” Ivy knew here this was going and quickly started to pull Selina away from the front doors. Bruce did this on purpose, I swear he did Selina thought to herself as Ivy continued to work her way through the crowd dragging her through with her “That washed up rich prick!” Selina was then filled with rage “What a dick, he knew what to do”

“Well you’re not going to fall for it are you?” She looked at her shorter friend with concern.

“Pfffft what? No!” She stood there a moment then looked back at the restaurant in lust “Well…I don’t know...Maybe, maybe out of petty I will” She then started to storm up to the front where Bruce was greeting others.

She walked up the stairs where she was met with Bruce’s gaze “Selina? What are you doing here? Coming to see the new place huh?”   
She walked right past him with a short brief “Yo” Yo? What the hell are you thinking Selina? You’re not a gangster. Well, minds as well be with the way you’ve been acting lately. She thought to herself while looking back at Ivy who walked past Bruce after Selina with a quick apology. 

Bruce looked at them with confusion yet understood that after the fight yesterday it was normal at this point for Selina to run off and ignore him like that. He walked over anyways to be nice and reassuring. “So, I’m sorry about the other day” He said with his hands in his pocket, afraid to touch Selina and get a twisted arm again. “Listen I know you’re upset but I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to invite you to the after party for this opening. I hope to see you there. We don’t have to talk or anything I just want you to enjoy yourself some” He looked at Ivy who was giving the death glare and warning “And Ivy can come too” He nervously cleared his throat then popped his suit collar. He was uncomfortable by the fact they both were silent, he was about to turn around when he felt a soft tug on his sleeve. It was Selina.

“I’ll think about it” She said not making eye contact but looking at his tie, it was the tie she had gotten him for his birthday, well, she stole it but refused to admit to it. She had to convince him she bought it so he wouldn’t return it because she really wanted him to have it. Damn it, why does he do this to me? I hate him but love him at the same time. I’d like to punch him in the face but then kiss his black eye afterwards. She then glances over to Ivy but Ivy always makes me happy, she always knows what to do to make it right. Poor Selina had never been so confused in her life before.

“Alright” He said unsure what to do, she always confused him with her anger. He could never tell what she wanted or what she felt, did she want to punch him or kiss him? He never wanted to find out if it was the punch. Her punches always left him lost and out of it for hours so he just left her alone most of the time.

Ivy was angry. Why would Selina do that, just automatically return to his arms after everything? It made no sense to her what-so-ever “What did I just say?” She spat at Selina.

She turned to her “Sounds like someone’s jealous” She teased. 

Ivy pounded on the table “CAT!” She said a little too loud to where everyone could hear. People turned around and started to stare, even Bruce. Ivy wanted to punch him and his stupid smugged face with his stupid rich boy suit and his stupid fancy cars in his stupid 1 billion dollar mansion. She hated everything but quickly realized the look on Selina’s face. It was innocent and soft like a child, she felt guilty for yelling at her in such a way but damn it was she ever tired of the run around between the two. “I-I-I’m sorry” Her chest began to get tight “It’s just…” Selina rolled off the chair next to her and started to head out. Great, now she too has the mad cat clawing at her in anger. Bruce held the door open for her as she walked out with a soft nod and quiet shy ‘thank you’ Bruce smiled then followed her to a cab. They proceeded to talk outside until she left, hugging him before hopping in.  
Ivy had never felt so much anger in herself before. Was it jealousy or was it really just her being tired of the shit between the two? If only she could find the answer sooner than later. What have I done? She thought When I ever just learn to hold my anger? But she has, she had always held her anger in and this was just her last push before she had broke. She still couldn’t help but feel the guilt.

~_~

Later that day Ivy returned to their apartment where she found Selina laying on the couch playing with the cats. She could feel her disappointment from across the room so Ivy just left her to be for a moment.

Selina looked over at Ivy who sat at the kitchen table alone with a plastic bag that she assumed had their food in it. Why am I even mad? All she’s doing in protecting me, she’s right. Selina sighed then sat up “I’m sorry I stormed out. I’m just...I don’t know puzzled by everything” She looked over the couch head which she could barely see over waiting for a response. “Can you forgive me?” 

Ivy got up and brought over a coffee cup and a bag with donuts in it. “Of course I can but, I think if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I shouldn’t have acted that way” She handed Selina a donut from the bag and the coffee cup. The small brunette smiled and then hugged Ivy, it didn’t solve the guilt between the two but it did seal the deal that they were okay. Some white flowers bloomed near them in an old flower pot which had been dead for weeks now, it was some Poison Ivy that had bloomed but out of it’s time. 

Selina noticed the small white spurs and looked up at Ivy “It seems as though someone doesn’t know how to control their feelings” she smirked, her eyes glazing over Ivy’s lips before she bit her own bottom lip and quickly turned to get up. Ivy felt her cheeks reddened as she blushed. “Come to the party with me tonight, I don’t want to go alone this time plus I know how much you just love to party and cause mayhem” She ate the last bit of her donut before disappearing into her room, shutting the door. 

Ivy sat on the couch alone for a moment while thinking how to maintain her feelings at the party. She wouldn’t want a huge hoard of poison ivy to come bursting through the doors the next time Selina touches her. That would be bad. She walked into her room and looked through her closet to see what dresses to wear to the party, of course green was her favorite color in dresses. There were a variety of different shades of color green though so which one would she want? The soft olive green, not too bright but not too bold or the dark green to make her blend in with the environment so no one will pay too much attention to her since she’ll look like everyone else. Dark, mysterious and not trusting. She chose the tight dark green one with light pearlescent white gold diamonds around the edges of the collar making a V shape of diamonds.

Selina walked in with a knock to warn her. “I just wanted to see and make sure you were fine” Ivy turned around to answer but instead was paralyzed with beauty. Selina had a red tight dress on that showed every curve she had and stopped mid-thigh with red lipstick on. It was the red matte lipstick she got her for christmas, the one that Selina cried over when the store they always went to didn’t carry it anymore so she had to search every inch of Gotham for it. Ivy felt a wicked hunger in her stomach, she took a deep breath and swallow hard. She had never seen Selina look so sensual in a way that she felt her ovaries melting on the inside. Selina lifted up an eyebrow “What, do I look like shit? I knew I should’ve chosen the other one” 

Ivy shook her head “No, no, no, you look great, you look hot, damn it i just want to eat you up” She felt the release of her excitement go away but then panicked Shit Ivy control yourself, don’t lose your cool She thought, clearing her throat “Sorry, it all just came out” Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Selina laughed “Do I need to call some EMT’s to come bring you back to life?” 

“Yeah probably” she giggled with her.

“I’ll meet you outside then” She said with a wink, closing the door behind her. Ivy’s so cute when she looks like she’s ready to explode but what exactly am I getting myself into? Should we just stay home and have some fun like last night, or should we go and try to make up to Bruce for my behavior lately? Still puzzled Selina wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore, all she knew was that she loved Bruce but he’d never be able to make her feel the way Ivy did. Perhaps from what she gained from Ivy’s reaction in the dress she’ll be able to seduce Bruce back into letting her back in behind his closed walls. They could make up and maybe learn to get along again.

 

Selina turned around to see Ivy walking out her bedroom with the dress on Holy shit-nitzel, I’ve been greeted by a goddess. She thought to herself, Ivy’s dress fit her perfectly and she loved every inch of it, even the simple lip gloss just make her lips look perfectly biteable. “Ready to go!” Ivy said with a smile wide enough to stretch from ear to ear. They took hands and walked together down to the streets below where they waited for a cab.

Ivy opened the door for Selina then hopping in after her, it was cold outside but they both knew it’d be hot in the Wayne Manor with all the people there. Speaking of getting hot, it was getting warmer and warmer in the cab to Ivy. She was getting nervous about the whole thing, she still hadn’t came up with a plan to keep herself from exploding from excitement. She felt like she was suffocating for some reason.   
The cab finally pulled over to the Manor and Ivy jolted out the door. Ah finally some fresh air, thank god. She held her hand out to help Selina up out of the cab. Her soft firm hands held onto Ivy’s gentle one. “Thanks” She said to the cab drive as she paid him then walked up the stairs to the front door with Ivy glued to her side. The two reached the front lobby which was full of people standing around drinking and have a good ol’ time like the rich always do. Stand, drink and ignore the sick and poor, pretend that there’s not millions of people starving to death. That sometimes bothered Selina when she’d come to partied like this, the fact that the rich care for no one but themselves and their fancy parties. She made her way straight to the alcohol on the bar, picking out her favorite wine.

Ivy decided to give her some space and let her work her way around the room and talk to others while she sat down with those at the bar. A young gentleman sat next to Ivy, she didn’t realize who it was at the moment until it was too late. “My, my look what the cat literally dragged in” He looked over to Selina who was again talking to Bruce “You come here in support of your girlfriend and her man problems?” He took a drink of his wine.

Ivy glared at him “No, she asked me to come. What brings you here Penguin?” 

The small short stubby man limped in a shuffle. “The big man Bruce Wayne himself asked me to help him with this party. You see, I bought that lot and made it a new restaurant because he asked me too in hopes to lure your little friend in, also because I got tired of eating pizza and burgers all the time. She has grown quite to be a glamorous woman indeed” He smiled at her wickedly. “I just hope she doesn’t fall for it but wouldn’t be surprised if she did. She may be clever as a fox but she’s indeed a messy, clumsy minx at most when it comes to him” He nods towards Bruce who then looked upset while talking to Selina. “I hope for the best between you two even though we all didn’t end on a good note. Let me know if you need anything, nothing attached this time” He giggled and wobbled off to greet other with that twisted, dark smile full of secrets. Ivy looked over to watch Selina desperately talk to Bruce in a calming manner but it didn’t seem to be going that way.

“Why can’t you just be you Selina?” Bruce said with a huff of frustration “What happened to you? You’re someone else to me”

Selina was tired of the lies and trying all the time for nothing “Are you serious? YOU are the one who’s changed all of a sudden, I don’t see you for weeks or months and you hide out in only god knows where doing god knows what” She growled on the last ‘what’ “Don’t say it’s me because I’m not the one disappearing for days with no notes or anything. I’m starting to worry” She began to pout. Don’t cry, DON’T cry she kept yelling to herself Don’t show weakness, just calm down. It’s okay just talk to him.

He puffed his chest out and cleared his throat “What are you worried about? I come back don’t I?” He shuffles form one foot to the other looking at her like she was pathetic and whining for no reason.

“What do you mean what am I worried about? What could I NOT worry about? You could be doing anything behind my back without me knowing.”

“And?”

That was it, she wasn’t being nice anymore “DAMN IT BRUCE!!!” She yelled, everyone turned to them. Bruce swallowed hard and fixed his tie like he does when he acts to be in control of a situation. Selina had finally broke, she didn’t want secrets anymore, not from him. “Are you cheating on me or not? It’s simple. I’m sick of the damn lies and you constantly leaving me with no acception on where you’re going or what you’re doing”

He took a deep breath “It’s work, that’s all. See? You’re overreacting and it’s not you. You haven’t been you in a while. That’s why we need to be separate and think to ourselves until things are better”

“What if things never get better?” Her heart sank, What would happen to them? How would she go on without him in her life?

“Then we would have to say goodbye” He brushed her cheek where he wiped away a tear. Ivy walked up, her face all red from anger. She torn a hole right through his souls and he could feel it. “I’ll leave you be” He walked away leaving Ivy and Selina alone in the corner.

“I’m sorry Se-” Before she could finish her sentence the younger girl dragged her to a bathroom far away from everyone else. It was one of the very back bathrooms in the top floor that no one ever used that she knew of. It’s where she hid her stash of chocolate covered almonds and cereal boxes that she loved from Bruce when they used to stay together. She swung the door open still dragging Ivy behind her then slammed it shut, locking it. Ivy didn’t know what to say so she stood up while Selina sat down on the lid of the toilet burying her face into her hands.

“What did I do wrong?” She sniffled “Why doesn’t he love me anymore? How am I different and where did I go wrong? I don’t understand Ivy. He said I was trying too hard but then I wasn’t trying enough before. Then he said that wearing this dress was just to get his attention which is kind of true but really I just wore the stupid thing because I felt pretty in it.” She looked up at Ivy with sorrow in her eyes. She had never seen Selina so torn.

Ivy sat on her knees in front of her and held her hands “You are the most beautiful woman I know Cat. Not just physically but by heart and soul too. You truly love and care for those close to you and he’s blind as a bat to not see that, he’s blind for not seeing your beauty and he’s an absolute idiot for turning you down for being you. You ARE you, you’ve been you this whole time, you’re just dealing with your own shit at the moment. Stuff that he would never understand and maybe that’s what’s going on with him. He’s dealing with things he knows you won’t understand so he’s keeping it himself but believe when I say this. There’s nothing wrong with you and I’d die to have you for myself, like what I said last night, I’m tired of it and I wish I can have you myself so that way I can make sure you’d never hurt again.” She then stood up and pulled Selina up “Now let’s fix you up so you can go back out there and kill it, make him jealous” She sat Selina in front of the sink while she damped a towel, she then held her chin in her left hand while she wiped away the mascara on her cheeks away with the right. 

Selina loved the way Ivy would take care of her, she was so gentle and patient like she was making art or holding a child. She never understood how she could it so well. She did it with so much love, you could always feel the love Ivy had stored away in her heart radiating off of her any time she’d care for someone. Selina looked into Ivy’s eyes which made her pause a moment. The tension began to build between the two again, such love and passion between them, they found themselves stuck in a trance again. Ivy ran her thumb over the smaller girls bottom lip, she noticed the lipstick was the hard to get off kind which was good to know for what she was about to do to that lip. 

The young burnette was tired of the anticipation and pushed the ginger against the wall, pushing herself into her with her hips. She grabbed the back of Ivy’s neck and started to kiss her deeply. Ivy knew where this was going and she knew it was out of revenge but she didn’t care, she wanted to cause havoc upon Bruce. She wanted to crush him now so she’ll take what he once had and make sweet love to it. She reached down and grabbed Selina’s ass which was nicely round and well fitted in the dress. She felt the shorter girl smile between the longing kiss, this made her excited for some reason. The thought of knowing that Selina liked it was stimulating on its own so she squeezed it a little harder making her moan softly between kisses. She slid her free hand up Ivy’s inner thigh and between her legs hooking the bottom of her panties with her index finger, she could already feel how wet Ivy was. She smiled biting her lip while Ivy whimpered “Not yet” she pulled her hand away and pushing her back into the sink so she could gain control again. She kissed Selina sliding her tongue in between her lips, their tongues twist and turned for a moment before Ivy pulled back and roughly turned Selina around. She wanted to feel every inch of her again so she slide her hand up and down her body feeling every curve she has while she kissed and nibbled on her neck. She leaned her head back releasing soft moans and sighs as the older girl kissed her and lifted the end of her dress up to get under. It revealed the black laced panties she wore underneath. Ivy slid her hand around Selina’s throat and put her in a gentle choke hold, she then looked into the mirror, making eye contact with Selina in it. She had a devilish smile, her eyes were intense and seductively looking into hers, she could feel it eating away at her. She knew she liked it and that’s what she wanted. She could see the hunger in her eyes, the lust and the need, the excitement but also, revenge and anger. She leaned down into Selina’s ear and whispered “Let it all go, release you anger, it’s okay if you hurt me”.

Selina then pushed them back against the wall with Ivy still holding her from behind “Make me feel loved again” She reached back with her hand and kissed her “Make me forget who I am at the moment” and with that said Ivy went for it. She slid a finger into Selina’s opening and started to finger her. Selina clawed at the side of Ivy’s thighs since she had nothing to hold onto. She moaned biting her bottom lip. Ivy didn’t think it was fast enough so she went faster as well as deeper, Selina squirmed in her arms a moment before pressing her ass against Ivy more. 

Ivy push her back against the sink and ripped the black laced panties off so her lower half was bare “You’re ganna buy me new ones right?” She smirked looking back at her.  
“Yes of course I will, as long as you’re a good girl for me” That instantly was a turn on for Selina, so this time she was going to be the bitch huh? 

“Whatever you say” She said leaning against the counter. Ivy took her by the hair and pinned her head down onto the countertop, it took Selina by surprise “I remember the last time my head was slammed into a counter like this, it didn’t end happily ever after. At least for the guy who tried to steal those diamond from me” She giggled.

Ivy giggled too “Well this isn’t you getting robbed, this is you getting fucked. Literally” She then started to fingering her again. Selina let out a moan grabbing the side of the counter, it was hard for her to let Ivy do all the work this time, she enjoyed making Ivy squirm under her but having herself squirm under Ivy bothered her. She wanted to be the dominate one but she held it back, at least long enough so Ivy could enjoy herself some. 

Ivy was excited to feel the wetness of Selina as she fingered her harder but she herself needed to be relieved as well but with Selina pinned to the counter bent over she couldn’t get anything in return. This made her sexually frustrated as she growled. Bathroom sex is hard and frustrating. There’s nowhere to lay and nowhere to throw Selina around. I have to fix this or I’ll lose my mind. She thought. She felt a tug at the side as Selina maneuvered Ivy to the side a bit, it was like she knew exactly what Ivy was thinking. Once Ivy was in the place she wanted, she felt her way up into her panties where she began to finger her back. It takes some talent to finger her backwards while having her face down on the counter so Ivy was impressed. Selina huffed in a moan when Ivy went faster and deeper, she returned the favor back to Ivy by doing the same. She was about to cum but, she wanted to cum along with Ivy because she thought it would be hot so she told her to slow down a bit until she knew Ivy was going to, then she’d tell her to speed up. 

Ivy started to moan and grind against Selinas hand, which meant she was about to cum “Go faster, I want to cum together” She said scratching the counter top as Ivy did what she said. The tension built and built and finally, it was released. Selina felt cum running down her fingers at the same time she felt herself releasing into her friends hand. Ivy didn’t understand why cumming at the same time as Selina was so orgasmic but it was. They both thought cumming together at the same time was some sort of Holy Grail like it was the best thing ever and neither of them could understand why only that they both liked it and made it obvious that they did. There was no longer any shame between the two, they could do anything together now and not feel guilty about it because they both knew they shared the likeliness of it.

Ivy let Selina up off the counter. She turned around and looked into the gingers eyes while licking the cum off her fingers, Ivy liked where this was going and picked her up, sitting her on the edge of the counter. She got on her knees and started to kiss up Selina’s inner thighs leaving small bites here and there. She licked Selina’s clit, a sweet spot for the short brunette.

Selina leaned her head back against the mirror. A wave of ecstasy sturd up in my lower abdomen while Ivy continued to lick her clit like she wanted to find out what was in the center of that tootsie pop. She flicked her tongue against her clit and then entered her tongue into the center. Selina moaned louder reaching down to pull Ivy’s hair. She closed her eyes and bared her teeth while Ivy went faster.

Selina tasted sweet, she never wanted to stop licking up her sweetness. It was like a drug to Ivy, like a kid in a candy store. She never wanted to leave, she just wanted to lick away and hear her moans all day. Selina’s legs tightened around her head and she began to push Ivy’s mouth closer to her as she was about to cum. Ivy slowed down, she wasn’t ready for it to end just yet, she wanted to make her beg for it. She wanted to make her scream so Bruce would know who was fucking his girlfriend know. She looked up at Selina who was enjoying herself and panting trying to keep herself from getting any louder. She liked the way Selina’s face would scrunch up when she’d hold a moan back, the way she would bit her lips and groan or how she’d bare her teeth and growl when she’d hit the spot. It made Ivy heated just knowing how she made her feel.

Selina couldn’t stand the slow paste anymore, she was ready to cum but couldn’t since Ivy was teasing her. “Please Ivy” She began to beg but Ivy wouldn’t give in. This was her revenge for teasing her the other night. Ivy went slower and bit her clit gently. “Please Ivy, I’ll do anything” She moaned looking down into Ivy’s green eyes. Ivy grabbed Selina’s thighs and began to lick faster, her tongue wondering to the center here and there then roughly rubbing her clit. Selina leaned back and began to moan, with each inhale came out and moan of exhales, each moan getting louder and louder. 

Selina could feel it building up on the inside, every muscle on her body tensed up then she came into Ivy’s mouth. It was heaven to Ivy, she loved how the sweetness would just slowly roll onto her tongue like icing or cream. She didn’t stop there though, she wanted her to scream and shake so she kept going. Selina’s clit was throbbing but that didn’t seem to bother the red head one bit as she sucked harder on her clit. This made her jolt a little, it didn’t hurt it was just really sensitive which is what Ivy hoped for. Now the real fun begins.

Ivy slipped two fingers inside and started to wiggle them in a come-hither motion while she flicked her tongue side to side around her clit. This drove Selina nuts leading her to moan Ivy’s name loudly and pulled on her hair. Ivy loved hair pulling so she knew now was the time to hit it. She first began to finger her faster, she wrapped her legs around Ivy’s shoulders and growled some curse words while leaning her head back again. Then Ivy started to lick her clit as fast and hard as she could, this made Selina shake and she began to moan like crazy again. She arched her back while leaning letting out a scream of pleasure, cumming into Ivy’s mouth again. Good now everyone knows she’s mine. Ivy thought getting up off the floor, licking the cum off her lips. “Goog girl” She said seductively grabbing Selina by the chin, for some reason it aroused Selina even more. She liked being called a ‘Good Girl’ for some reason, it was something about the text of being a so called ‘Good Girl’ during sex that she liked.

Selina grabbed Ivy by the neck and jerked her in for a sloppy kiss, she licked the cum that was left on Ivy’s chin and licked her own lips. Why was it so hot when Selina would lick her lips like that? Ivy would never know but she knew she liked it. Selina continued to kiss down Ivy’s neck and bit her at her collar bone. Her legs were wrapped around Ivy’s waist and her hands ran all over her body, it was now Selina’s turn to feel every inch of her. She started to play with Ivy’s clit, at first it was slow but then she picked up the pace. Ivy leaned in against her moaning and biting her neck. Selina took the chance to bite Ivy’s neck back while she fingered her harder making Ivy lean her head back and moan louder. Ivy was stuck between Selinas legs and the sink, she couldn’t move, she realized that Selina was going to torture her once again.

She noticed Ivy’s thought and pushed Ivy back, hopping off the counter, the height difference between the two was so cute to Ivy, she couldn’t help but smile down at Selina who’s size shouldn’t be underestimated because she knew she was strong enough to throw her around. Why did she stop though? Did she change her mind? Did she does something wrong? No, Selina wanted it to be her turn. She got down and lifted Ivy dress up more then put a leg around her shoulder. She looked up at Ivy with her innocent green eyes, they pierced through her body like she was going to burst into flames. They were so sensual, seductive, lustful like she could read every sexual pleasure she had. She sucked on Ivy’s clit and felt her thigh as she went deeper into her with her tongue. Ivy moaned wanting more. She pulled on her long curly hair to pull her closer but it wasn’t enough. Selina decided to go easy on her this time and gave her what she wanted. “Good Girl” Ivy moaned as she began to finger her while sucking on her clit harder, Ivy’s walls closed in around her fingers and she came into Selinas mouth with a loud moan. She licked up the rest of the mess then stood up to kiss Ivy. Ivy licked the corner of her mouth where some cum was left before kissing her again. Their tongues intertwined together as they made out for a minute before Selina pulled back shyly, she now seemed embarrassed. “What’s wrong?”

She looked at the ground “I’ve realized what we’ve done and where. What if someone heard us? What are we going to do?”

Ivy reassured Selina “You said no one comes back here because it’s so far away right?” She nodded to Ivy “Then their shouldn’t be anything to worry about even then, we walk out with pride. There’s nothing wrong with moving on and having fun or trying to discover yourself even if you’re a little confused”.

Selina smiled awkwardly “Yeah, you’re right but, you’re still getting me new panties right? Because that was my favorite pair that you ripped off”

Ivy laughed and shoved Selina playfully “Yeah, yeah I said I would don’t worry about it. Now lets go so we can cuddle and watch movies” She fixed Selinas dress and hers, put her panties back and gave Selina her ripped one which she then just stuffed in her dress. Ivy ran her hand through her hair and kissed her one last time. Selina’s hair was always a mess so she didn’t worry to much about it then they walked out the bathroom together, holding hands. Selina was no longer scared of what anyone would think of them so she took pride in holding her best friends hand after fucking them in a small bathroom at a party in her rich ex boyfriends house.

They walked out onto the lobby floor together and headed out the door, Ivy looked over at Bruce who watched them walk by holding hands and she gave him a major fuck you by flipping him off while she held the door open for Selina to get in the cab. Oh the beauty of friendship and love.


End file.
